


You Won't Shoot

by starstruckandmetal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckandmetal/pseuds/starstruckandmetal
Summary: Soulmate AU where instead of the first words you hear your soulmate say being tattooed, the last words you hear them say are.





	

“Before I take off the rest... can I have the blanket to cover myself with?” Takada’s shaky voice inquired.

Mello hesitantly handed Takada the blanket and as he did so, his sleeve slid up his arm, exposing his wrist and the tattoo there. “You won’t shoot.” Although Mello knew those weren’t the last words Matt said to him before leaving to play the distraction, he couldn’t shake a feeling of unease.

_Dumbass! The last words Matt said to you before leaving were “I’ll see you later, I love you.” You’re gonna see him again, as soon as you get home as long as you don’t let this distract you. Matt is fine._

Mello climbed into the driver’s seat of the car and began driving. As he did, he turned the TV on. He kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing over to make sure no one was on his tail. When he heard the report.

His blood froze in his veins, it took everything in him to not pull over and stop the truck right there. The worst was to come. After the image of the car peppered with bullet holes, video of the event came to follow. “You won’t shoot.” Matt said, and the second those words left his mouth, Mello felt his heart shatter. As each bullet fired and embedded themselves in Matt’s body, images of Matt smiling, laughing, playing video games, sleeping peacefully, sheepishly looking around when he was caught stealing Mello’s chocolate. Memories flashed through his mind like a slideshow. The two of them playing games at Wammy’s. The day Mello left Wammy’s never expecting to see Matt again. The day Matt showed up on his doorstep, and admitted his feelings to Mello. Sharing their first kiss. In the short time it took for the bullets to tear through Matt’s body and take his life, memories tore through Mello, barely holding back his tears.

“Matt... I never thought you’d die.” Mello choked out. “I’m sorry.”

Mello stopped the truck in the church, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Nothing existed in that moment. Not Kira. Not Takada. Not Near beating him. Nothing mattered, because Matt was gone. Matt was gone, and it was Mello’s fault.

There would be no more playful fights over chocolate. No more late night video game playing. No more good morning kisses. No more “I love you”s. Matt wouldn’t eagerly wake Mello up after finding out about a new Pokemon game being announced. Mello had known most of his life that Matt was his soulmate, and now, he’d lost him.

The tears finally began falling, one, two, then a waterfall.

He shook as grief and guilt twisted his insides into knots.

At that moment Mello felt his heart stop. _So this is it._ He thought. _This is the end. All I did was lose Matt and my life. I didn’t beat Near. Maybe I never had a chance to. All of it was for nothing. But at least... where I’m going... I’ll be with Matt again. I can only hope that he can forgive me._

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as much as I wanted to write, but it's something, and that's what matters. I hope you like it!


End file.
